kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/7143/dsscreenimage.png http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png walkthrough sorry, but my walkthrough isn't meant to be named like that because i'm ONLY going to be covering the bosses. if it was named your way, it would sound as if i was covering the whole game which i'm not. and i've already gotten permission from another admin to name it the way i had named it. --superlinna 05:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) xion_aurora732... and uh, it doesnt matter if we name it your way because that wouldnt be the proper name. it would confuse the majority of people because it implies that its the whole walkthrough. i dont want to confuse people.--superlinna 05:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ok sorry i dont know the admins (or who they are). but if i were someone that was looking for a walkthru and saw: kingdom hearts birth by sleep/bosses i would think there would be other parts that weren't related to the bosses. the part after the walkthru is what i see as what the writer is walking through. the majority of past walkthrough writers haven't written a walkthrough ONLY on bosses, thats why the template that im doing might seem a bit different... so basically, what i think is that the part after the walkthrough is what the person is walking through :) --superlinna 08:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) isn't it possible to edit what the title of the thing looks like? p.s its not a faq... so is the title ok as it is...? because i wont be editing until i have the title stuff figured out --superlinna 08:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) yes i mean on the index. so my title is a-ok? --superlinna 08:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *1- As soon as TNÉ finish the new banner. *2- If we keep going like this, Roxas might be back before I open... --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 05:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Really? Hey hey..haven't had this in a long time eh? 00:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=A puzzle for old time sakes ''A person of destructible whim A wing by any other name His nemesis is his way...for defeat Who am i talking about?}} 07:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=COrrect..want another riddle or wanna talk about FFXII?or both...}} 07:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=so where you at in FFXII anywho?, i just finished the confrontation in the Pharos and with Zodiac Spear hehehehe, beat them to a plump now i'm esper hunting when i get the time(Still got KH2 reruns and KH-BBS walkthroughs to get through...:S)}} 07:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ohhh that means i gave out some spoilers huh...oops sorry.....anywho riddle time anyways...... 3 stores high Thunder and bolts induce Reverse to crumble thy Who am i talking about?}} 07:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hmmmm might do...I got it,(a ring in me bell)Ahh crap i went irish again...how about Vice Protector of Stormfall Break Out!!, cos i will be really busy if that thing launches in June}} 07:50, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=The first line represents well how this thing is(appearance).The second line has to do with what it casts and the "bolt" refers directly to the name, The final line has to do something with his reaction command..good luck!!}} 07:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|palette=PA has a talk page? anywho FinalRest's job would be when i'm like really busy to add new riddles for Stormfall's Breakout(however she can't answer the ones she made duh?)....also i'll start making the talk page for PA now...}} 08:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy=In that case, i have another will touch up job, i'll still be running the whole thing but to help me out, hem hem when im busy etc. can you take care of the PA talk page...}} 08:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ok so your role in the PA talkpage is to fix any mistake users do to the talk page and prompt them about not doing it again}} 08:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy= Thanks man and really FinalRest will have the same position as you except it the Stormfall's Breakout section}} 08:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|palette=I've patched things up in PA talkpage..hows it look?}} 08:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|palette=So should i talk to FinalRest for the new change?}} 08:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Errr right anywho a Listing puzzle...List 4 sections of Port Royal}} 07:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, now plain riddles The torrents beats Tar and be in Si 9 and all, can you? Who am i talking about? }} 07:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=He is in the Organisation and the no.9 represents something...his r(TRANSMISSION DENIED)}} 07:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|casual=As fast as always and correct.....Ohh have you looked at my 2% refurbished walkthrough?}} 07:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey DS, i was wondering whether you could make another talk bubble, this time Ashe from FFXII?(cos i haven't made a talk bubble in a while :S)}} 07:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|chat=The image talk bubble is here http://www.videogamegirlsdb.com/gamegirl/Images/Final_Fantasy/Ashe/Ashe_FF12_Portrait_01.jpg}} 07:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Wow, Ventus in Lvl 11 already...also see above if you missed what i wanted to say earlier...}} 23:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Alrighty, Good luck with Ventus' Story!!!}} Model... Thingy YO! dude I know you want to kick my ass right now but you gota let there be some way for me to get to your talk page and what time is it over there --Roxas hero of the light 23:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC)